prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC05
is the 5th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 442nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Its Glitter Force Doki Doki title is "The Glitter Spotlight." Synopsis Believing her idol Makopi to be Cure Sword, Mana confronts her in hopes of getting her to join the team. But after Makoto tells her off, Mana realizes she was being inconsiderate and attempts reconciliation. '' Summary The trio read an article about Kenzaki Makoto's road to stardom and wonder if she is Cure Sword. Alice explained that she and her manager are the only two people who did not leave the Clover tower during the Jikochuu's appearance, so it isn't unlikely. Mana wants to look for her but stops short upon realizing she doesn't even know where she is. However, with her influence Alice easily tracks her down. Meanwhile Ira complains to the other two generals about the appearance of a fourth Pretty Cure while Marmo decided to take action this time. Alice brings Rikka and Mana to the Yotsuba TV station, which is owned by her father, and they find Makoto in the middle of a rehearsal and Mana goes crazy. She is quick to locate Makoto in her dressing room and bluntly introduces herself as Cure Heart to her. Suddenly angered, Makoto forces her to leave the room. After a few minutes, Mana realizes that she shouldn't just have ran in and handled this like she would everything else. It's then Makoto's manager approaches and decides to speak to them. She explains how Makoto is really shy, and she used to perform on the streets. Her music brought a smile to everyone but as an Idol she gave herself high standards. Meanwhile, an Idol performer shows envy over Makoto. When Marmo notices this she uses her abilities to create a Jikochuu and cause havoc among the studio. The trio quickly transform and attempt to fight it but it is able to blind them using the strong stage lights. Makoto attempts to escape but slips; causing her to be cornered by the Jikochuu. Cure Heart attempts to stop it from attacking her and promises to protect Makoto's songs. Just then the lights go out and Cure Sword appears on the stage. She is easily able to take down the Jikochuu with Holy Sword. The battle ends like nothing, but as everything returns to normal the girls approach her again to ask. She leaves them with an ambiguous answer and takes off within the rooms darkness. Later, the trio receive a ticket for the Makoto Fans Thanksgiving event from her Manager, and during it Mana reappears to speak to Makoto. Initially Makoto is suspicious, but she tells her that she will protect the smiles of everyone. She gives her some peach buns and takes off, with Makoto taking a moment to observe the girls. Major Events *Alice further confirms with physical evidence alongside the video footage of Makoto being Cure Sword. *Makoto is shown to sing for the first time. *Mana tries to make Makoto join the Cure team, but Makoto neither accepts or declines; merely asking her to not be so forwards about it. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Ira *Bel *Marmo *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Sebastian *Mori Haruna Trivia *Makoto's manager's name, DB, is revealed in this episode. DB is thought to be an abbreviation of '''D'a'b'''yi. They also share the same voice actress, Uchiyama Yumi. **Dabyi's silhouette is seen once the letter from DB is left, a foreshawdowing of Dabyi and DB being the same character. *This is the first time a girl's heart is taken (other than episode 1). By coincidence Ira only takes the hearts of men. *This is the first time that Marmo summons a Jikochuu onscreen. *~SONGBIRD~ appears for the first time, sung by Makoto. *In ''Glitter Force Doki Doki, the song sung by the girl who is turned into a Jikochuu (Distain) is Wake Up, Shake Up, one of the ending songs from [[Smile Pretty Cure!|the original Glitter Force.]] *This is the first Pretty Cure episode to be written by Tanaka Jin, who will go on to write episodes for this and later seasons, as well as some movies and series compositions for them. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes